Sunset
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Tristan Richards isn't new to the rain and small town life of Forks,Washington,he's been before.Everything is the way its always been...everything except for the new family that has moved in.There's something about them... about HIM... *ON HOLD*


SLASH

**SLASH!! YAOI!! Whatever you want to call it!! That's what it is!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does… _Lucky…_

NOTE: This story is being written because I no longer like Bella and I believe that Edward deserves more. I like him with Jacob, but I don't like Edward to be the uke (bottom) and with Jacob you can't help but do that because he is soooooo big. SO, I have written my own character for Edward to fall in love with. He is an angel, not a God angel, just someone with white wings, a pretty voice, a pretty face, and _maybe_ some magical powers. So… here it goes… **ENJOY!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I still don't know how I allowed myself to be moved here. Forks, Washington, was probably one of the smallest towns I'd ever been in. It wasn't just small, no, it was _microscopic_. It felt like one of the tiniest places on Earth. And then to top it off, it had people in it. Yeah I know, _duh,_ but I mean these people have been together since they were born. They probably knew the darkest secrets of people that didn't even live near them. I was going to be an outsider… Great…

I looked out the window of the taxi cab dully. It was raining… imagine that… Did the sun _ever_ shine in a place like Forks…? No… you'd be lucky to even see a _glimpse_ of the sun, none the less have it shine down on you. I liked the rain yeah, it always seemed to leave the earth refreshed, but when it rained all the time like it did in Forks, it got pretty boring. I liked rain when you least expected it, not when you knew it would happen; it took the surprises out of life.

I almost sadly thought about the home I was leaving. I lived with my dad in Buffalo, New York. It was no where near as small as Forks, yet not as hugely populated as New York City. It also didn't rain every day, but then it _did_ have less than appreciated weather conditions in the winter. My dad and I shared a small apartment that was comfortable enough, but then he got married and now they're expecting twins, not one but _two_ babies. I was happy for my dad, but his wife didn't exactly need a sixteen year old around to worry about when she would soon have two babies to take care of. So, I convinced my dad to let me move to Forks with my mother, which is where she moved to after the divorce. I used to come and visit her quite often when I was little. But once I turned twelve, the rain and small town life got extremely old. What had made me decide to live here?

The taxi made its way through the small town and I saw many tiny stores and diners. I also saw the old high school that had been there one-hundred years too long. The buildings were dismal and ratty looking; it was a very depressing sight.

About ten minutes after passing the high school, the cab pulled up into the driveway of an old looking two-story house. The place wasn't _bad_ looking per say, it just needed some… okay, _a lot_ of work. I think my mother has had the same paint on the house since she first bought it ten years ago. It was supposed to be white, but now looked cream and the shutters were a dark navy color. The door looked the newest and the navy color was slightly brighter and cleaner than the shutters, but it still looked a few years old. My mom's police cruiser was parked in the driveway; she was Police Chief and amazingly brought down that blistering crime rate that one finds in a small town full of old friends. (Sorry, I just don't see the point of even having a police force; for as long as I've been coming to Forks, I've never even seen a fight.) The grass looked good, but the flower beds were bare and weedy. I got out of the hideous yellow car and watched as the front door swung open.

"Tristan!" my mother called, running to wrap her arms around my neck. My own mother was almost taller than me; I sighed.

"Hello mom," I replied, hugging her back. I wasn't as happy as she was that I had sentenced myself to life in this small town, but she didn't have to know that. "I missed you."

"You're sixteen," she said with a knowing smile, "Of course you didn't." She pulled back so we were an arm's length apart and just looked at me. "You're getting so big," she exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes. Sure… I was _huge_. I wasn't even five foot ten. I was a measly five, five. I had a scrawny build and pale skin. Well, I wasn't albino if that's what you're thinking; I believe my mother described it once as "peaches and cream." (I'd rather be albino.) To me, my figure was too girly so I made sure most of my clothes were at least a size too big. I was wearing my favorite dark green hoodie (hood up), some blue jeans, and my handy black and white converse sneakers.

"Awe Tristan, why do you always insist on wearing this ugly thing on your head?" my mother asked, yanking my hood down.

"Mom!" I cried, jumping away from her. I sighed as my platinum blonde hair flew everywhere in the breeze and whipped around my face.

"Your hair's gotten so long!" my mother exclaimed. She ran her fingers through it, all the way to my mid back where it ended. "You've haven't cut it since your last visit, have you?" She smiled at me.

"Actually, I've cut it a few times since my last visit," I grumbled, "it just won't stay gone…" She tucked my hair behind my ears like any mother would do and hugged me again.

"Well, it's very pretty."

"Exactly, mom; it's _pretty_. That's the problem, I don't want _pretty _hair. I **am** male in case you've forgotten," I said exasperated.

"Fine then, it's very rugged and manly," she joked. I glared at her. "Don't give me that look," she laughed. "I'm your mother and as such I have every right to make a joke every now and then. And also as a mother, I would never forget what gender my own child is… Who do you think changed all your diapers?" I smiled at her before putting my hood back on. Mom:1. Me: 0.

"Let's head inside!" she exclaimed as she helped me with the few things of luggage I had. We walked to the front door and went inside.

The house was the same way it had always been: warm, dry, and homey. The same pictures were still precariously placed on the coffee table and TV, a few pictures were hanging on the walls that were still the pale yellow I had always secretly despised. The same two worn out couches sat against two walls, one across from the TV and the other perpendicular to it. In the corner of the room sat the old lamp that could never break (believe me, I've tried everything), except now it had a new lampshade. We didn't dwell in the living room and immediately went upstairs to the room that had always been mine. It wasn't the biggest room but it **did **have a really good view of the backyard. In the mornings, if you woke up early enough, you could see the sun begin to rise just above the forest trees that surrounded the right side of the house. The sun's light would reflect off of the dew and/or rain covered grass and leaves to cast a warm red or gold glow into the room. At night I could look out the window and see the stars if the sky wasn't too clouded.

I pulled my hood off as my bags were placed on my bed next to the three boxes of my stuff that had been sent ahead of time. "I didn't change anything," my mom said as she studied the room with me… And she really hadn't changed anything. Everything was in the exact same position I had left it in during my last visit. My bed was still in the middle of the room, the headboard pressed against the left wall. It still had the quilt my grandmother had made for me before she died folded neatly in the middle. The walls of the room were still painted a gray-blue color, and the hardwood floor was as dusty as ever. I did notice a new throw rug though, it was a slightly darker blue than the walls; it didn't even look that new. The same old dresser drawers I got when I was six were placed against the right wall next to my closet. And as always, next to the door was an old laundry hamper; it had seen better days.

"Thanks Mom," I said, giving her a small hug.

"Of course," she said smiling. "Well, it's still pretty early in the day, not even lunch time. Why in the world did you take such a late flight yesterday just to suffer a long drive to get here?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways, I have to go to work and probably won't be home till six or six-thirty. I have food if you get hungry, but we'll probably have to go grocery shopping later; I haven't had the chance to by for more than one person yet." She made her way to the door. "Please make yourself at home, like always, and take a nap, you look tired."

"Will do Mom," I said, waving to her, "Have a nice day at work."

"Bye sweetheart," she said, before disappearing into the hall way.

I sighed heavily and sank onto the space of my bed that wasn't already occupied. I could hear thunder pick up outside and the wind that had been blowing picked up pace. It would be a while until I could sleep peacefully in that mess… _Sigh._

I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed and began the boring task of putting all my things away. I put my button up shirts on hangers in the closet and put my pants away in the dresser drawers along with my T-shirts. My socks and underwear took up the remaining space in the top drawer of the dresser. I carelessly threw the few pairs of shoes that I had into the closet, each one making a light thud as it hit the floor. I left anything else I had, like my books, in the boxes I'd packed them in and put the boxes in the back of the closet until I could find some shelves or something. Then, deciding I'd done all I could for right now, I got my bathroom stuff together and left to take a shower.

I didn't have much to take with me: my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, soap, shampoo, and a brush. Trust me, after sitting in an airport, then a plane, then another airport, then a smelly taxi cab I needed a shower… badly. I dropped all of my stuff onto the white counter and looked around for a towel. I was going to live here from now on sure, but that did not mean that I was going to walk around in the nude... _absolutely _not.

The towels were in the cabinet under the sink. I pulled out a big fluffy, yellow one that looked like something my mom picked out; it looked new, I noted. I sat the towel next to my clothes on the counter so I would be able to reach it from the rug in front of the shower. Walking around on a tile floor with wet feet was not a good idea… Believe me.

I walked over to the shower and pulled back the navy blue shower curtain that had the sun, moon, and stars on it; it was the same one my mom had always had. The shower was really clean and had a huge assortment of soaps and shower gels that looked as if they had never been used before. I set my shampoo next to the many bottles and turned the knob closest to me. Icy cold water poured down from the faucet. Grabbing the opposite knob, I turned it half way so it would make a suitable temperature once it heated up and then stepped away so I could undress. I removed my hoodie and tossed it on the floor to pick up later. I discarded the rest of my clothes on top of the hoodie to make a pile and made sure that they were out of range of any water that might escape from the shower. I went over to the shower and pulled up the little thing that would get the water to spray from the shower head; the water was still cold.

As I waited for the water to warm up I studied my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My pale skin looked even paler as it was reflected against the white walls around me. The florescent bathroom lights made my platinum hair shine, giving it a silvery tint. The naturally silver color of my eyes stood out even more and seemed to glow. Something about the way the steam from the shower rose up and began fogging up the edges of the mirror made me look different, like it wasn't _my_ reflection, but someone else's… some_thing _else's.

I went to the shower and climbed in, unable to look at the strange face in the mirror any longer. The water was an immediate relief as it washed over my body, warming me instantly. I held my head under the warm spray to wet my hair; it stuck to my back in the annoying way it always did when I got it wet. Chills rose up on my arms from the warm and relaxing sensation; it felt amazing. Suddenly, it felt as if I hadn't showered in days. My long trip had left me more exhausted than I thought. Why else would a simple shower be so pleasurably relaxing?

I picked up the bottle of my shampoo and squirted some into the palm of my hand before gently messaging it into my long hair. Having long hair was a pain when it came to washing and brushing it; it was just too long! The sweet scent of the shampoo wafted through the steam of the shower and permeated my senses, making me feel even more relaxed and slightly drowsy. A nap was in order when I finished with my shower. When I felt that my hair was soapy enough I began the long process of rinsing it out, an even bigger pain. After a few minutes, all of the soap suds were gone and I quickly bathed with some lavender soap my mom had left. I turned the water off and climbed out onto the bath rug. I reached for the yellow towel and dried off the majority of my body before wrapping the towel around my waist. I rung out my hair and let the water fall onto the floor. When I was no longer dripping water, I picked up my pile of clothes and headed back to my room. On the way in I dropped my clothes into the laundry hamper.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer that held my favorite sweat pants. I grabbed a pair of boxers from the top drawer and undid the towel from around my waist, letting it fall to the floor. Kicking the towel away I slid the boxers and sweats up my legs and adjusted them around my waist before lying down on the bed. It was more comfortable than I remembered, but I figured that was because I was so tired now. The clock on the bed side table read eleven o'clock. I unfolded the quilt and covered myself up. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, sleep consumed me and I was pulled into a peaceful and much needed slumber.

"Tristan! Get up," a familiar voice called from the hallway. It belonged to my mother. Her voice got louder as she walked into the room when I didn't respond. She lightly pushed my arm. When I only turned away from her she pulled the quilt away from me. Cold air assaulted my once warm body, forcing me to wake up.

"From now on… I sleep naked," I mumbled, "Take the quilt from me then…" I glared at her as she laughed.

"Did you forget that I'm your mother? It's nothing I haven't seen before." She threw the quilt at me. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked incredulously. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock next to the bed. It was six thirty. Wow, I slept longer than I realized. I must have been really tired. That, or my dream was just really good and I didn't want to wake up. All I remembered from my dream was something gold and being really warm…

I looked at my mom. She wasn't dressed in her uniform anymore. Apparently she had arrived home a few minutes before waking me up and decided to change clothes. Now she had on a pair of dark jeans with a red, long-sleeved shirt. The outfit looked really good with her pale skin (though not as pale as mine) and platinum blonde hair. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and flipped out slightly at the ends. She smiled at me.

"Do you want to ride with me to the store?" Her olive green eyes looked hopeful.

"Um, sure. Let me get dressed."

"Great! I'm not sure what to buy or how much," she said relieved. She left and closed the door behind her.

I stretched before I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touched the cold floor and I shivered. With one last stretch I stood and walked over to the closet. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and a baby blue T-shirt before getting my tennis shoes and black hoodie.

When I was dressed I met my mom downstairs in the kitchen. She was making a list of stuff to buy at the store. She smiled at me as I stood beside her. I waited for her to finish.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_p.s._ YAY!! The story is exactly 3,000 words! High Five to **DarkHeartlessAngel** for being AWESOME and helping me with this!!


End file.
